Nicknames (Malec)
by scarrlettspeedsterr
Summary: Imagine Person A using an affectionate nickname ("sweetheart", "bae", etc.) for Person B for the first time. Person B is trying to hide the fact that they're blushing, but Person A knows. Person A is Magnus Person B is Alec
**I found this cute ass prompt on Tumblr** : Imagine Person A using an affectionate nickname ("sweetheart", "bae", etc.) for Person B for the first time. Person B is trying to hide the fact that they're blushing, but Person A knows.

 **Person A is Magnus of course, Person B is Alec.**

Magnus wakes up from the bright light that was shining through the window. He glances at the clock. It read 10:30, he groaned and dropped his head back into his pillow. He reached his hand out beside him expecting to feel his boyfriend next to him. He felt around and lifted his head back up, blinking and rubbing his eyes before scanning the room for Alec. No sign of him.

Magnus sighed and stretched his arms over his head, taking in his surroundings and suddenly being brought out of his tired state. The smell of sweet coffee filled the air. Magnus smiled at the smell realizing that where his missing boyfriend was. He moved the covers off of him and got out of bed. He tossed his robe on and tied it around his waist.

He strolled to the bedroom door and peeked out of it, scanning it for Alec. He walked into the living room, and since the living room and kitchen was connected in didn't need to look far for his boyfriend. Magnus saw Alec cooking on the stove, coffee being made on the counter. Magnus decided to sneak up on him.

He tiptoed into the kitchen and heard Alec humming. Oh that was the cutest thing he ever heard. The things Alec does when he thinks no one is watching. He wrapped his arms around and heard the other man tense up and twist his head around in shock.

"Magnus!" Alec laughed.

"Good morning, _sweetheart_." Magnus leaned down and placed a kiss on the other boy's neck. He could feel Alec smiling, Magnus buried his nose into the warm soft neck of his boyfriend. He released him and moved to stand next to him, observing him cooking. Magnus noticed Alec's head down, scrambling the eggs in the pan.

"I can practically feel you blushing over there. Stop trying to hide your precious face." Magnus crawled up Alec's shoulder with his fingers.

"Magnus you know those names always get to me." He mumbled, still trying to hide his blush, finishing the eggs up.

"What names, _honey_." Magnus smiled, loving to make the other man smile.

"Magnusssssss" Alec bit his lip and split up the eggs to put them on two plates. He took the plates of food and turned away from Magnus to walk over to the bar.

Magnus smiled and walked over to the counter, to see if the coffee was done. It was so he poured some in 2 cups, leaving Alec's black but had to put sweetener in his, he poured 4 packages of sweetener into his coffee, stirring it up as he placed Alec's by his plate.

They both sat down by each other and Alec took a sip of his coffee. Magnus admired his pleasant face as he swallowed the coffee. He never understood how his boyfriend could like straight up black coffee. Disgusting.

"Thank you for making breakfast, _bae_." Magnus smirked as he said the word.

Alec took a deep breath. "What does bae even mean Magnus." He shook his head.

"Before anyone else, of course!" Magnus pointed his fork into the air and looking in disbelief at his boyfriend, shaking his head. Magnus turned his head at the sight of his cat; Chairman Meow pranced to Alec and purred against his leg. Magnus shook his head again. "He likes you more then me, such a shame." He joked.

Alec ignored his comment about the cat and smiled down at it before looking back up. "Magnus you know you don't need to use those nicknames with me." Alec poked at the eggs in his plate.

"But, darling I must. I love you so much I must use names for you." Magnus whined and dropped his fork in his plate and wrapped his arms around Alec, placing a couple of kisses on his cheek, traveling down his jaw into his neck. He felt Alec blush, his neck becoming warmer. Magnus smiled into it.

"You're so cute when you blush, you blush so easily Alexander." Magnus purred into Alec's neck, laying his head on his shoulder.

"I do not." Alec brushed the comment off, his lips pouting.

"Yes you dooooo, _babe_." Magnus entwined their fingers in one hand, and tapped their hands on the bar counter. Magnus laughed at Alec's blush at the word babe.

Magnus leaned his head up from his boyfriend's shoulder and pressed his lips to the younger man. Alec kissed back, smiling within the kiss.

"Okay…maybe I do, a bit." Alec looked down, tapping his free fingers tapping on the counter.

"I love it when I make you blush, _love_." He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend again, Alec kissed back, and pulled Magnus closer, they kissed with passion, love and feeling. Every kiss was like this with Alec. Magnus couldn't get enough of it and the way Alec was kissing him he couldn't either. The kissed lingered for a couple of minutes, taking breath breaks in between every few seconds.

Magnus felt Alec's cool touch from his hands slipping into his robe, his hands traveling to his sides and making their way to his hips. Alec moaned into Magnus's mouth. Magnus slipped his finger into his boyfriend's belt loop and tugged at it. Knowing this make out session was going to lead to more.

Magnus pulled away, leaving Alec breathless and confused at why he was stopping the kiss.

"L-Let's um move this into the bedroom, shall we _sweetheart._ " Magnus purred and got up, pulling his boyfriend towards the bedroom. Alec followed and they shut the door behind them so Chairman wouldn't accidently barge in on them making love.


End file.
